King of Fighters: Esaka Millenium
by KD001
Summary: Warning: This is not the KOF that you once knew...


  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
WARNING: PLEASE READ! WARNING: PLEASE READ! WARNING: PLEASE READ! WARNING: PLEASE READ!   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This ain't the KOF that u know. This is more like an   
"alternative" KOF universe. In other words, almost everything will be different. The   
character's stories, lives, attitude, age, and even appearance will change from the   
"original" KOF. Some characters WILL die, and others will get REALLY fucked up. So if ur   
favorite character gets skrued over, please dun get mad at me ^_^''''  
  
Okay, Ill give u a test 2 see if u can handle this fic....  
  
  
  
  
One Day, insert your favorite character here was killed by insert your least favorite  
character here. The Fucking End.  
  
Now, if u didn't have any thought of killing me for writing this, then you may proceed.   
Otherwise, TURN BACK NOW!!!! Yes, some characters WILL GET FUCKED!!!!!!! It might be  
your favorite character, it might not be.  
  
  
  
okay, now by scrolling down past these many warnings, you have agreed to not judge this  
fanfiction by the treatment of certain characters. So i dun wanna see reviews of "This sux  
because insert character here was getting skrewed over." I dun wanna see ne of that shit.  
If i see it, the u r automatically stupid. No nuttin. UR stupid. I gave u over 200 warnings  
already, and tat aint enuff 4 u. therfore UR stupid. get use 2 it.  
  
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING   
o yea, i got a few shout outs 2 sum ppl bfore i start...  
  
bOnikirimaru/b: u da man. everyone else is # 2 or lesser =P   
bCyber Akuma/b: *ahem* ME SUIT!!!!!!!!  
  
  
King of Fighters: Esaka Millenium  
  
by KD001 (hell nah, i aint gonna use my real name =P)  
  
  
Destiny... a word we as humans use too often.... We use it to describe the present. We  
use this word to show the results of the past. We use this word to predict the future. But  
what is the true meaning of Destiny? Is it what our eyes can see? Or is it what our ears can  
hear? Is it what we can make of it? Or does it... make us....  
  
Someone once said that one's destiny is the reaction of one's actions. So it makes   
sense that a different action will lead to a different reaction. That change in one's action  
could completely change one's destiny, or even the destiny of others.  
  
i So what will be the result if almost every action was changed?/i  
  
The results, as you are to find out, can be total and utter chaos... a world that is  
far different from ours....  
__________  
  
The sun slowly rises to the east. The day has finally come. Each contender has trained   
long and hard for ithis day/i...  
  
Iori Yagami meditated in the local garden. His white gi became damp, due to the fact   
that he remained in a lotus position under a small waterfall. The top part of Iori's gi was   
opened, exposing his chest. He reflected over everything in his life. He saw the pain within  
his own past. Within his own reflections, he saw his "other self". He knew well that this   
other "Iori Yagami" existed within him. He is well aware of the power that this other "Iori"  
held within. He know the destruction that will follow if he allowed this "Iori" to let loose...  
  
iI will not let this dark power take control of me/i  
  
Iori strengthens his concentration. For such a long time, the martial arts were his   
life. If it wasn't for the martial arts, Iori would never know of what might become of  
him. Maybe Iori would have become a drunkard. Or possibly a homeless wreck. Or too   
dangerous for society... or possibly dead....  
  
iI will never let this take control of me/i  
  
Because of the inspiration Iori received in the Martial arts, he became a local karate   
instructor in Japan. There, he trained many young and children. He taught them more than the  
art. He taught them control of one's powers. He taught them self-respect. To those children,  
he was more than their "instructor". He was a second father....  
  
i For them, I will not let my blood control me/i  
  
Iori was suddenly startled by a small, yet somewhat strong aura.  
  
"Shi-sho, I have been looking for you. Breakfast is ready. "  
  
Iori slowly opened his eyes. in front of him, a young boy with soft brown hair and   
a karate gi stared directly into his eyes.  
  
"Chris, haven't I told you to never disturb me while meditation?"  
  
Chris blushed out of embarrassment. He looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Shi-sho. It won't happen again."  
  
Iori smiled.  
  
"Heh, do not take me so seriously. Besides, it was your strong aura, not your girlish   
voice that startled my concentration."  
  
Chris blinked... Then he became slightly irritated.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Iori laughed.  
  
"I will be there in a minute. You do not have to wait for me."  
  
"Okay. See you then."  
  
Chris walked away. Iori stared at him. Both he and the boy had a lot in common. Both  
were orphaned at a very early age. Both have gone through a lot in their youth. Both have   
experienced freedom in the martial arts.  
  
iThat boy has a very strong aura. He will become an excellent martial artist someday./i  
  
The wind blows, softly caressing Iori's body. The healing winds gives him a boost of   
confidence.  
__________  
  
The alleyway is not an idea place to walk around, even in dawn. Hoodlums and gangsters   
tend to hide out in these areas, either waiting for someone either brave enough, or stupid  
enough to enter their "territory". Three large and muscular men spot a young male lacking   
their built. He was slightly built, but was definitely not a bodybuilder. His clothing did   
not help his appearance much either. The hood on his white sweatshirt covered the top of his  
head. A rubber band tied up his long, blonde hair, making a long ponytail. He wore a pair of  
baggy cargo jeans, which were somewhat worn out. His steel-toed boots, although old, still   
remained in good condition.   
  
The three blocked the youth's way. He didn't look rich, but just to make sure....  
  
One of the men spoke in a loud, hoarse voice. "What do ya think yoh doin... KID? Thiz   
heah iz OWR turf..."  
  
The "kid" looked up at the man's ugly face. "Back off, be'fo I kick ya muther fuckin   
face in."  
  
Another "thug" was about to laugh. "KICK YOUR FACE IN? Bruno? did you here that? Li'l  
baby here is going to kick your face in!"  
  
"Li'l baby" appeared more bored than angry.  
  
IFuck... is this how niggahz from this area talk shiet?/i  
  
The youth looked at each person in the eyes.  
  
"Daymn, ya all talk like pussies! Must be hard... thuggin' in Sesamie Street!"  
  
With that, the wise-talker spat at one of the punk's face. The brawny man could not  
believe such an action. People ALWAYS feared him. His large size always gave him respect.  
He was always "running these streets". Now, some punk kid comes along and craps all over   
him... this is too much....  
  
"PUNK! you dare INSULT US!?!?!?!"  
  
"It ain't an insult, ya daymn cock-sucker. Itz a diss... GET IT RIGHT!!!"  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The men pulled out their guns.  
  
"THATS IT! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!"  
  
The youth smirked.  
  
"What? You too much of a pussy to do this one on one? You only use your fists for  
jackin" off?"  
  
The leader signaled to his men to drop their weapons. This was no ordinary punk. He was  
obviously a street fighter. He sure talked like one. Still, three on one... the kid didn't   
stand a chance. The shortest of the trio (not really that short compared to "normal" people)  
stepped out.  
  
"Okay! It's time for me to kill you!"  
  
The youth sneered at that remark. The large behemoth threw a straight punch at him. All  
of a sudden, the wise-mouthed instigator swayed to the right, and delivered a crippling  
roundhouse kick to the face. His opponent did not even get a chance to blink. It ended  
before a second. The large man fell unconscious. The youth smiled.  
  
"So... Which one of you fake-ass niggahz is next?"  
  
Another of the trio came after him. This time, he was wielding a knife. However, that  
did not make him any more dangerous. The hooded youth simply grabbed his arm, broke it in   
two with a simple movement, and threw him into the ground. That's two for three.  
  
The leader of the gang did not believe this. Fortunately, the street fighter was at a   
"safe distance"... He pulled out a handgun. He shot at his approaching target. Horror   
shrouded his eyes, when he saw the fighter simply weave and dodge every shot. One more   
bullet was left. This one was going to count. He aimed for the head. He pulled the trigger.   
Out came a large bang....  
  
The street fighter caught the bullet... iwith his own hand/i  
  
The remaining thug tried to run, but it was no use. In a matter of moments, The fighter  
dashed towards him, punched him in the stomach, and finished him off with a roundhouse.  
It all happened in under a second....  
  
The street fighter looked away. "It's over....."  
  
Before fading into unconsciousness, the thug barely uttered a response.  
  
"Who... the... hell... are you?"  
  
The young man pulled off his hood.  
  
"Terry Bogard... ya mother fucker...."  
  
Terry?... The King of Fighter's champ four years ago?.... fuck....."  
  
The large man slipped away from the consciousness. Terry walked away. His eyes  
burned full of hatred and power....  
  
"Geese... Andy.... You're next...."  
  
__________  
  
Andy Bogard woke up in the luxurious hotel room. Mai Shiranui, Andy's long-time lover,   
slept silently besides him. He moved his hand carefully through her soft, red hair, and touched her   
silky and beautiful face. She was everything to him. He could never live without her. Andy   
recalls the night before...  
  
i"But why do you want to go through this?"  
  
Andy was startled with Mai's question. He had never thought of why he would enter the   
newest King of Fighters tournament. For fame and money? Not even... Andy had no need for   
such. In fact, he sometimes regrets having such materialistic riches in the first place. For  
Terry? Definitely... Andy recalled his memories from four years ago.  
  
iTerry... why do you hate me so much?/i  
  
Andy looked outside the window.  
  
iIs it because of the truth?/i  
  
Andy looked at Mai once again. Her pleading eyes met his.  
  
"I have to do the right thing...."  
  
"Even if it kills you?"  
  
Mai knew about the brotherly feud. She feared for her lover's safety. She had always   
heard rumors of Terry's increasing strength. If anything would ever happen to Andy....  
  
"I will never leave you...."  
  
"But what if Terry...."  
  
"Quiet, my love... do not worry about him. I'm sure that deep in his heart, he still   
has that brotherly love for me. But for now... I'm concerned about a different kind of   
love... our love...."   
  
"Oh Andy...."  
  
Andy gave Mai a gentle kiss... and then..../i  
  
The sun is up... No matter what Terry thinks, Andy will fight for his forgiveness....   
They will be brothers once again....  
__________  
  
A young girl by the name of Athena Asamiya sits by a quiet pond. The school clothes she   
wore wasn't enough to keep her warm, but it did not matter. Her bare feet touch the surface   
of the cold water. She looks down and sees her reflection on the "mirror". A cold wind   
suddenly blows past by her. Then, in the surface of the water, she sees a brief image of   
ihim/i...  
  
"Sie? Sie Kensou?"  
  
Sie Kensou... the boy who gave his life to Athena... the boy... the only one...   
she loves....  
  
Athena looked away. True, she did not like the boy before. However, when he was forever  
separated from her, she found out the truth. Her life would never be complete without him...  
  
Sie Kensou will be the only one Athena Asamiya loves.  
  
Athena looks into the sky.  
  
"Sie... not a day goes by without me thinking about you. I regret ever ignoring you.  
I only wished that you were here... to be with me once again...."  
  
A cold wind blows. It is a sad fact that we never realize how important someone is in  
our life until that someone is forever separated from us....  
__________  
  
Chizuru Kagura danced under the cherry blossoms. The wind appeared to respond to her   
graceful and fluent movements. Because of her long-sleeved suit, She appeared to have   
"wings" when she moved her arms. Her feet, supported by her ebony high-heel shoes, barely   
touched the floor's surface. Chizuru had the appearance of a crane.  
  
"Mistress Kagura"  
  
Chizuru turned sharply. A young man stood before her. He then prostrated himself at her  
feet. Chizuru looked coldly at him...  
  
"How... DARE you interrupt me!"  
  
Chizuru delivered a cruel kick to the man's face. As he fell, Chizuru walked towards   
him. She trusted the high heel of her shoe into the man's groin. She twisted and ground  
her heel deeper into her servant.  
  
"How many times did I say to never interrupt me when I am performing my art?"  
  
Chizuru lifted her foot, just to slam it into the man's abdomen at an alarming speed.   
The wind was knocked out of him. After walking all over him, she finally stepped off. The   
man was rolling on the floor in agony. He then knelt once again in front of her, as if his   
loyal devotion erased all the pain. He finally spoke.  
  
"Forgive me, but I just wanted to remind you that the tournament will start in   
two hours."  
  
Chizuru's glance became colder.  
  
"Stand up...."  
  
The man stood up. Chizuru raised her hand and struck the man's cheek.  
  
"My art is to never be disturbed. Never interrupt me again."  
  
The man bowed to his mistress.  
  
"It will never happen again."  
  
The man walks away. Chizuru soften her glance. She looked away. A soft appearance  
was shown on her face.  
  
iMust I be so cruel to Kyo... no... this is the price he pays for his arrogance...  
This is what he shall go through since that day..../i  
  
Kyo walked away. Despite his pain, he tried his best to not flinch....  
  
iI have changed my mistress... I hope that one day, I will become worthy to feel the  
gentle touch of your hand... for now... the cruel strength of your blows and the unforgiving   
grace of your feet are enough./i  
__________  
  
A large and quiet man sat in the dark room. The only source of light was the red   
laser-like glow from his right eye.  
  
"Geese Howard...."  
  
Geese Howard... the one responsible for what has become of this man.... The very   
mention of HIS name is enough to bring this man into an uncontrollable rage. The hatred  
and rage burns deep within him. He will have his revenge....  
  
"Because of you...I became a freak. I have been hiding from society since then. Now...  
the time has come... I will win the King of Fighters Tournament, and destroy you once and  
for all....  
  
The man finds a large cloak and covers his whole body. He then proceeds to the light...  
  
"I... Goro Daimon... shall deliver the gift of death upon you...."  
__________  
  
On the top of Geese Tower presents a man who lives off fear. He is arguably the most  
powerful man on the face of the earth. However, absolute power corrupts absolutely....  
  
"Boss, I got some news for you."  
  
Geese puts down his morning cigar.  
  
"What is it, Benimaru?"  
  
The blond assassin looked at Geese straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you aware that a good amount of contenders for the King of Fighters tournament  
either know you personally, or want to kill you?"  
  
Geese simply nodded as he continued enjoying his cigar. iFuck lung cancer/i  
  
"BOSS! Aren't you the least bit afraid?"  
  
Geese gave a mighty laugh.  
  
"Ahhh... Benimaru... You're too young to understand...."  
  
Benimaru was insulted with this remark. He was one of the few hired "muscle" of Geese  
who actually gave a damn.  
  
"BOSS! These guy's can kill you and take all your money!"  
  
Geese let out an even larger laugh. This last joke was funnier than the first.  
  
"Let me tell you this... they can't touch me. I'm invincible. If they even try, either  
I kick their ass or get someone else ilike you/i to do it."  
  
"But boss..."  
  
"C'mon Benimaru. This tournament is meant to be fun. And what's more fun than a whole   
bunch of your enemies getting fucked by each other?"  
  
Benimaru remained silent.  
  
"I'll give you the rest of the day off. You are free to go. Keep your cell phone on  
just in case I need you to take care of something."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Benimaru has left. Geese stands up, proudly looking over ihis empire/i. This is   
his rule.  
  
i Haha... in this asshole of a town, I am God. There is no stopping me, as long as I   
have this./i  
  
Geese proudly holds up a scroll in his hand. This is truly the key to immortality. As long  
as he has possession of this scroll, there is no stopping him.  
  
iLet the Esaka Millennium begin..../i  
  
__________  
  
Well, i hope u like the intro 2 wats gonna b a big fic (hopefully). Alright, mayb some of u  
got a lot of questions in ur head. One of em r probably "Whats up with so and so?" Well  
tats gonna b answered in teh next chapters. But ill give u bout 3 main reasons:  
  
1. opposites: this is teh complete opposite of the character  
2. symbolism: i thought of sum of the symbols outand stuff. theres a reason why somethin   
happens  
3. cuz im insane: nuff said  
  
Tanx 4 reading this fic, and i hope u enjoyed it, and please dun flame me. my email is  
stryke2114@aol.com, so if u wanna catch up with me, go ahead  
o yea...  
  
  
Legal shiet: The King of Fighters, watever characters r in teh King of Fighters, & nething  
that has to do with KOF r property of SNK. therfore, dun sue me, SNK. 


End file.
